


Deku: The Saiyan of Hope

by Guitarhero909



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Izuocha, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Pro Hero Midoriya Inko, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Saiyan Izuku, Uraraka Ochako Has One for All Quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Izuku Yagi, had been gifted with a powerful quirk which grants him super strength, flight, and a tail. However this 'quirk' is different from others on Earth for one reason; Because he is not from Earth, but rather he is a Saiyan.  With his two friends by his side, Izuku must harness his Saiyan abilities to combat the upcoming threats that dare to invade Earth.(On hiatus until further notice)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Utsushimi Camie, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Yaoyorozu Momo/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Arc 1 Chapter 1

Izuku Yagi, child of Toshinori and Inko Yagi was one of the lucky few to be granted with a quirk, or should I say 'quirks'. He has super strength, speed, and can fly and shoot blasts of energy at his opponents. He also has a tail for defense. When he is convinced by others, he sets off to become a pro hero like his idol and father, All Might. Join us as we watch the young boy grow up and continue to admire heroes.

* * *

Arc 1 Chapter 1: A chance

On the planet of Vampa, a scream was heard throughout the planet. However it was not a scream of fear. It was the scream of a pregnant woman. That pregnant woman was none other than Cheelai, the wife of the legendary saiyan, Broly. 

After years of living with him, they decided to become an item and then marry. Cheelai’s love for Broly grew stronger day after day. Then she decided she wanted to start a family of her own, which Broly agreed to. This brings us to today where she was giving birth to her first child.

"Alright Cheelai! Push!" Lemo said.

"I'm right here Cheelai!" Broly said, tightening his grip on Cheelai's hand.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!" Cheelai screamed.

“Don’t worry, all women do this,” Lemo said.

Cheelai kept pushing with all her might and strength she had. Something started to poke out and Lemo saw it.

“Hey, I think I see something coming!” he said, “Wait… why does it have green highlights? Never mind that’s not important. Keep pushing!!”

Cheelai kept pushing with all of her might and screamed loudly. The next sound that was heard was a soft cry.

Then came a child who looked mostly like Broly but had freckles in the pattern of diamonds with his eyes green and and his hair had green highlights with a green tail. Lemo got his scouter after giving Cheelai's and Broly's son to Cheelai as they admired their newborn baby. 

"He's so beautiful," Cheelai said smiling, "Hi baby. I'm your Mommy."

The baby bopped Cheelai on the nose much to Broly’s amusement. He then ruffled the baby boy’s hair gently.

“What should we name him?” Broly asked.

Before Cheelai could answer, an explosion was heard. Broly recognized that explosion.

"It's him...." he said

Cheelai noticed the concerned look on Broly’s face while the baby boy started to cry.

“Broly, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“It’s Comet…. He’s back,” Broly said, “Take the baby and run!”

"Crap! I know that look! Whatever it is we should let Broly take care of it!" Lemo instructed.

Broly found the source of power and found none other than... him.

"Oh ho ho! My my, I thought I felt a familiar power, but for whatever reason it's not coming from you. Oh well, all you monkeys will die the same!"

They all looked to see a man with white and purple skin. Broly turned to face the man while Cheelai and Lemo ran away.

"I WON'T LET YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY FAMILY!!!" Broly shouted charging at Comet.

Broly threw a hard punch at him but it was met by some kind of barrier. This dastardly monster only smirked knowing that Broly was limited when it came to power. He pushed Broly back with little to no effort.

Broly started powering up trying to protect his family as best he could throwing punches that are followed by ki blasts.

"You go near my family, I'll make your death slow and painful!" Broly shouted.

"A painful and slow death is exactly what all saiyans deserve!" The man said, "It started with Bardock and it will end with you."

While the fight went on, Cheelai and Lemo were still running. The older man took a look at the baby's power level. 

"Holy crap! This kids power level is a whopping 20,000! And he's just a kid!" 

"We don't have time for that now! We need to make sure Izuku is safe!" Cheelai said.

"Izuku?" Lemo asked, “What the hell is Izuku?!”

"Just now came up with the name." Cheelai said.

"It's not a bad name, and I'm starting to think of the green highlights of his hair and green eyes are symbolizing Broly's super Saiyan transformation. Because he seems to be stupidly powerful right now!" The older man said.

"We need to run now!!" Cheelai said.

Lemo looked at Cheelai. He knew what had to happen

"Cheelai, you know what this means," he said

"I don't want to believe it... Broly will beat him I know it! He's done it before!" Cheelai said through tears while Izuku was having a crying fit.

"But if he doesn't..." Lemo started but was interrupted.

"No!" Cheelai said, "He's won before and he can win now!"

"Cheelai..." Lemo told her, giving her a solemn look.

"I can't," Cheelai said with tears streaming down her face, "Not after we just had him...."

"Cheelai... it's what's best for him... if he stays here he'll die with us without living his life. I'm sure someone out there will take care of him on Earth." Lemo said.

Back at the fight, the man had Broly pinned to the ground injured and bloody.

"You Saiyans are so persistent. But I myself have gotten stronger. You and that damn brat you have will die by my hand!" Comet said. 

At this, something snapped in Broly. Broly was infuriated that this man would threaten his son. He wasn't going to let anything happen to him, especially when he was just born! His hair started to glow.

He went into his Legendary super Saiyan form and grabbed Comet’s foot and started smashing him around like a ragdoll. 

"YOU WON'T LAY A FINGER ON HIM BASTARD!!!"

Comet started to grin as he finally got what he wanted. He was waiting for Broly to transform into the Legendary Super Saiyan. 

“This power….” he said, “Yes, I cannot wait to have it as my own.”

Broly started throwing flurries of punches at Comet which he blocked with ease. 

“Frieza would have been proud,” he said. 

He then channeled energy through his hand and struck Broly. His hand went right through Broly’s body, putting an end to the Legendary Super Saiyan’s reign.

Back with Cheelai and Lemo.

"Please be safe Izuku!" Cheelai said tears streaming down her face. She gave him a framed photo of her and Broly holding her stomach and also gave him a letter for whomever he meets.

"Be strong champ! I know you'll be a great Saiyan warrior just like your father!" Lemo said having tears of his own poking out of his eyes.

She placed the boy inside the pod. It started to fly away, leaving Cheelai and the older man behind. The purple skinned man then shot beams through them both while the pod escaped.

After Comet killed the two he decided to finish the job and destroy planet vampa with Cheelai muttering one last thing.

"Be safe... Izuku..." 

After that, the planet blew up leaving nothing but stardust as the spacepod escaped.

On Earth lived two people. Toshinori and Inko Yagi. They were happily married and lived together for years. However their world was completely different. Their world was nearly populated by one thing; Quirks. Quirks were an uncanny ability that 80% of people had. Some were emitters, transformations, or mutations. Most people used these quirks to become heroes and protect the innocent.

Toshinori and Inko were two people as well. Toshinori had a quirk that granted him enhanced strength and speed. He became the No 1 hero, All Might while Inko was the No 3 hero, Magnetic. Her quirk allowed her to attract and repulse objects with her hands. They were well known and liked by the world, from Japan to America. After a few years, they wanted to increase their family a bit more and have a child. They went to the doctor to see if it was possible. Unfortunately……

“I’m sorry ma’am,” the doctor said, “But I’m afraid it's impossible.”

The news shook Inko. 

“W-w-what do you mean?” she asked. She was on the verge of tears.

“We've run the test a thousand times and..... it seems like you won't be able to have a baby,” he explained.

Both Inko and Toshinori went home and Inko was crying into Toshinori's chest wishing the doctor was either lying or missed something while Toshinori was having tears of his own. That was when they heard a meteor like crash outside their house.

“w-w-WHAT WAS THAT-” inko said but was halted by what sounded like a baby crying?


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 2: Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku spends 4 years of his life with his new family, and also makes some new friends

Arc 1 Chapter 2: Growing up

Inko and Toshinori were startled by the sound that happened.

“What was that?” Inko asked.

"I think we should check it out. But be on your guard!" Toshinori said going into his buff form.

They walked outside and that's when they noticed the strange white ball space pod.

Inko walked forward to it with caution.

“Inko wait!” Toshinori said.

Inko presses a button and the pod opened. When the steam cleared from the pod they found a sleeping baby with a... tail... and a picture of two other people that Inko assumed was this boy's parents and a note right next to the sleeping child.

“What is it?” Toshinori asked.

"It's... a baby... and there's a note and a picture of two people. One looks as muscular as you are and the other one looks like some short green skinned lady who looks pregnant. I... I think these two might be this little boy's parents!" Inko said.

“But why would they send him away?” Toshinori asked, confused.

"I think we should read the letter." Inko said opening the letter.

_“To whoever reads this, this baby boy is our son. We had to send him away to spare him a horrible fate. Please look after our little Izuku. He will grow up to achieve great things. Please care for him as if he were your own. Tell him we are sorry we could not raise him ourselves but by the time you read this….we will all be dead”_

Inko takes the baby cradling him as Izuku is still asleep. She was able to get a closer look at him. He had green hair with freckles scattered on his cheeks like the stars. He had a tail. He also had big green eyes that shimmered like emeralds. And a cute little nose that Inko couldn't help but bop it.

"Welcome to your new family Izuku." Inko said, having tears of joy seeing that they can officially start a family. Even if it wasn't expected.

They both noticed a tail and immediately thought it was his quirk. 

**_4 years later……_ **

Izuku had spent the next 4 years of his life with his new parents. He had grown up to be an energetic little boy, and was amazed by the world of heroes. His number one idol was none other than All Might, whom he didn’t know was actually his father. One afternoon he rushed into the kitchen where Inko was doing dishes.

“Mommy come on, it's computer time!” he said, jumping up and down.

"Hang on Izuku! I swear you have almost as much energy as other toddlers your age!" Inko said.

Izuku rushed to the computer and sat down at his chair and started headbanging with excitement while holding his All Might figurine.

"Honestly Izuku! You probably added one million views to this video by yourself! Mommy’s not sure why you like it so much, I think it's scary," Inko said smiling, but shivering at the memory of when this happened.

Izuku stared at the screen watching All Might save all those people from a burning building. Helping him was Magnetic as she pulled objects away in order for people to escape.

"Those two are the coolest in the universe!" Izuku said

Toshinori and Inko looked at their alien son who was staring at the screen waging his Saiyan tail like an excited puppy. Ever since the day they introduced him to heroes, he became intrigued and obsessed with them, especially All Might. 

"Well, you might be in their footsteps one day," Toshinori said, "You know what today is don't you?"

"I actually don't. What is today Daddy!?" Izuku said, wanting to know who's already excited as all get out.

"We're going to see what kind of quirk you have!" Toshinori said excitedly.

Izuku flared even more with excitement and his hair stood up for a split second causing Toshinori and Inko to look at him with wide eyes.

"And it looks like it'll be more than just your tail as well!" Toshinori said to the greenette Saiyan.

At the quirk doctor's office, Izuku was having a few tests done on Izuku. Toshinori and Inko were waiting with their son for the results.

"Alright, so we got your tests results and... I've never seen anything like this! He managed to beat all odds and gain a tail quirk! If you look here, he has a double jointed pinky toe. Not to mention, if you also look here it looks like some sort of... green energy that I can't explain! And the double jointed pinky toe should keep him from HAVING a quirk! But it looks like he's gotten a mutation quirk it seems!" The doctor said.

Izuku could only stare with a big smile on his face. Even though it wasn't as flashy or as cool as he hoped, he was still thrilled to have a quirk at least. He started jumping up and down.

"Yay I got a quirk Mommy and Daddy!! I CAN BE A HERO!!!!" he said.

"You sure did Izuku! Now why don't we start training when we get home. If you want to be a hero then you gotta work out and get stronger!" Toshinori said.

"Toshi. Don't you think it's a little too soon? He's only four." Inko said.

"Don't worry Mommy! I'll do whatever I can to be a hero and be just like All Might and Magnetic!!!" Izuku said in so much excitement that the floor started to rumble a little.

Inko was a bit concerned but she was happy nonetheless. However soon they would realize there would be more to his quirk than just his tail.

Later on during the day he went to the park and was greeted by his friend Katsuki Bakugo. He unlocked his quirk which was explosions. Despite being cocky, he still had a heart. Just a funny way of showing it.

"KACCHAN! KACCHAN! I GOT MY QUIRK!!!" Izuku yelled, running up to his friend.

"Well I kinda figured Izuku! Isn't it just your tail though? I mean yeah your tail is stupidly strong but is there more to your quirk?" Katsuki asked.

“Hmm, good point,” Izuku said, “The doctor said there would be a few more tests, but it's nothing major. Anyway how’s your explosive quirk working?”

“Wonders if you ask me,” Katsuki said showing it off, small crackles of light appearing in his hands, “Right now I can only do this, but sooner or later it’ll be even greater!”

"That's awesome! Your quirk is amazing Kacchan!" Izuku said glowing a little green surprising his friend a bit.

"You ok Izzy?" Katsuki asked.

"Huh.... oh this," Izuku said, "It happens when I get excited or happy, it's nothing bad."

"In any case, the two of us are gonna be the best heroes like All Might!" Katsuki said.

"Yeah! And Magnetic!" Izuku shouted.

"Oh can it Deku! Your tail quirk is as useless as you are! You'll never be able to top my quirk!" Some guy with red hair said from behind Izuku.

It was none other than Izuku’s tormentor, Teshi Kajimoto. He had the quirk Dragon Arm in which his arm turned into that of a dragon granting him immune strength and power. He made it his mission to pick on Izuku on a regular basis, taunting him for having a ‘weak’ quirk.

“And also, me and my lackeys are busy with a certain someone,” Teshi said, turning back to a girl with rosy cheeks.

Teshi went up to the girl and got his lackeys to hold her by her arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET GO OF ME!" The girl said.

"We're simply teaching you a lesson about what happens when you mess with the wrong people," he said raising his fist, "You need to learn to respect your superiors."

This pissed off Izuku greatly. Before Teshi could lay a finger on the girl he rushed at Teshi with great speed punching him in the face so hard that it made a rumble. Teshi's luck damned as a tooth fell out of his mouth and started gliding on the ground and breaking a few trees as well before finally stopping. 

He then used his tail to push the two lackeys away dropping the young girl on the ground.

Everyone looked at Izuku shocked at the display of power. The girl was amazed and Katsuki had an excited expression. Teshi got up knowing he lost this round. He ran away as fast as he could yelling for his mother.

“This isn’t the end Deku!” he said, “Remember what you are! A worthless loser!”

Izuku held his hand out for the girl to grab. "Are you okay?" Izuku asked the girl.

The young girl could only look at young Izuku in amazement seeing his awesome and amazing power. She took his hand and stood up.

"What was that punch! That was amazing! I'm Ochako Uraraka by the way! Nice to meet you!" The girl now known as Ochako said.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya! And he won't bother you anymore. Why? Because I AM HERE!!!" Izuku said in excitement, smiling brightly making Ochako giggle.

Katsuki ran up to Izuku absolutely astonished. Jumping up and down saying he was going to be the 2nd best hero.

An adult walked up to Izuku and shot him a glare. 

"Where is your mother?" she asked, "I should have you reported for assaulting my son!"

Ochako then hid behind Izuku. Seeing this, the mother then realized what really happened. She apologized for the inconvenience and dragged her son away by the ear.

"Well that was something. Anyway, to answer that guys question, he should've listened to his superiors! Am I right Izuku!" Katsuki said, elbowing Izuku.

"By the way, why did he call you Deku?" Ochako asked.

"Oh, he calls me that as an insult. It's short for Dekunobou." Izuku said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well I think he has the name wrong," Ochako said, "The word Deku actually derives from Dekiru which translates to 'you can do it', so I kinda like it."

"In that case, I'm Deku!" Izuku said proudly

“Anyway, Izz-Deku, what on earth was that?” Katsuki asked. 

“What was what?” Izuku asked.

“You just dashed up to Dragon Breath’s face and punched him hard!” Katsuki explained, “It's like you didn’t even break a sweat!”

“I guess it was an adrenaline rush,” Izuku answered innocently.

"Adrenaline rush my ass! You also made the ground shake AND you made his tooth fly out! Which is... kinda gross. But... he deserves it!" Katsuki said chuckling.

"Are you sure that's not some strength enhancing quirk?" Ochako asked.

"Well, we may find out later, but right now, I should probably work on controlling it," Izuku said, "I don't wanna accidentally destroy the planet."

This earned a laugh from Katsuki and his new friend. He started laughing with them knowing that he had great friends.


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 3: The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 year old Izuku has the birthday of his life, discovering a big secret about his mom and dad.

Arc 1 Chapter 3: The Big Reveal

**_2 years later…._ **

Izuku was helping Inko set things up for his 6th birthday. He had started to use his tail more frequently increasing its strength and durability.

"Hey Mom! Who's gonna be coming to my party!?" Izuku asked excited while using his tail to hang up the happy birthday sign.

"Well there's Katsuki, and your girlfriend Ochako." Inko said.

At this Izuku blushed a bit.

"Moooom! She's not my girlfriend!" Izuku said, embarrassed, hiding his face with his tail and hands.

“Not yet anyway,” Toshinori joked while smiling.

He then gave Inko a kiss on her forehead. The two of them had a pretty big surprise for the young boy, but he didn’t know it yet.

They heard the doorbell ring and in came Masaru and Mitsuki Bakuguo and their Son Katsuki. Right after words came a man and Woman who Izuku didn't exactly recognize but definitely recognized his other best friend Ochako Uraraka.

"Ochako!" Izuku said as he rushed to her side and gave her a hug, one she happily returned. 

The woman looked at the young boy curiously. Izuku looked at her and she looked just like Ochako.

"Excuse me, but are you the little boy who saved our daughter from those bullies?" she asked.

Izuku nodded nervously, as the man was giving him a look.

"Um.... yes ma'am," he said, "Those kids were picking on her and I needed to do something."

The man stepped forward to Izuku and said, "I see. Well then..."

Izuku closed his eyes. But he started to open them when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up to the man who had a smiley grin.

"I'm happy that you saved my daughter before those bullies did something to her! I think it could’ve been handled differently without him losing a tooth, but i'm still thankful for you saving my daughter! And have you been working out? Your shoulders feel so broad for a six year old!" The man asked.

“We were so eager to meet the boy who our daughter befriended,” the young woman said, “My name is Himawari Uraraka, and this fanboy would be my husband, Maruki.”

"Hey! I'm just asking a question! And speaking of me fanboying, who's the one that got our Daughter into the pro hero 13?" Maruki asked his wife, still feeling Izuku's muscled shoulders.

“Dear, that’s enough,” Himawari said chuckling, “We don’t wanna make the boy feel uncomfortable.” 

“Well, I’ve been working out with my dad,” Izuku said, "And not to mention he makes me wear these weights while fighting some robots that came from Shield Corp so I can have more mobility. From what my Dad told me, it took them awhile to find the right kind of weights so they just made some advanced weights that can become more and more of a magnet to the world!" he continued explaining his weights.

“Speaking of Shield Corp,” Toshinori said with a grin, “guess who else we invited to the party.”

"Hm? Who else did you invite Dad?" Izuku asked, confused.

“Your uncle and cousin,” Toshinori answered.

"David Shield and Melissa Shield are coming too! Who else is coming!?" Izuku said in excitement that he started to glow. 

“Two pro heroes you know very much!" Inko said.

Izuku let out a gasp and had stars in his eyes. He looked like he was about to go Super Saiyan through excitement.

"Who are they Mom and Dad!? Who are they!?" Izuku could barely contain his excitement, anymore he was gonna blow up... literally.

“All Might and Magnetic!” Inko said proudly, “They should be here soon.”

“Awesome!” Katsuki said, “We all get to meet two great heroes in the flesh!”

"Yeah! We'll be seeing the greatest hero and rescue hero here in Deku-kuns house!" Ochako said, pumping her fist in the air.

Izuku was WAY too excited, he shot his hands up in the air and summoned a GIANT ki blast that colored the sky green and went up to one of Jupiter's moons and destroyed it and kept going until the blast faded.

Izuku was also shocked seeing that he didn't mean to do that and saw that he accidentally blew a hole in the ceiling.

"Um... sorry Mom and Dad. I didn't know I could do that." Izuku said feeling guilty for blowing up the top of the house.

Inko and Toshinori were shocked by this. But their shock was overshadowed by their excitement. Inko picked Izuku up and prepped him with kisses.

"If Dragon breath really thinks he's superior to THAT then he'd might as well just go fuck himself." Katsuki said bluntly.

"KATSUKI BAKUGO!!!" His mother shouted.

“What, I’m just saying,” Katsuki said.

"Honestly... I kinda agree with him..." Maruki said still amazed by the display of power earning a back slap from his wife earning a few chuckles.

Then they all noticed that Inko didn't have her feet on the ground.

"Um Inko dear?" Toshinori asked.

"Yes honey?" Inko said looking down at All Might then realizing she's floating.

“Ochako sweetie, deactivate your quirk." Maruki said, “You must’ve activated it by mistake.”

"Ummm... Dad... that's not me." Ochako said, shocked at the floating Inko.

Izuku let go of Inko as she landed on her feet and Izuku was amazed even more that he could fly.

"I swear Deku! You are just full of surprises!" Katsuki said.

A few minutes later, David and Melissa arrived and the party started to begin. Everyone was enjoying each other's company. Izuku had gotten a lot of presents from his friends. His favorite being the All Might Onesie that Inko ordered online. He also got a notebook so he could take notes on pro heroes and their quirks.

"By the way Toshinori, I run a construction company if you need help with your hole in the roof. I'll even charge cheap for it!" Maruki said.

"If you are willing to fix my house I'll pay full price, maybe more. I know construction is hard work so if you are willing to repair my house that Izuku accidentally destroyed then I'll pay you most handsomely because i'm starting to think this may not be a one time thing." Toshinori said.

"Wait! Cousin Izuku did that!?" Melissa said in shock.

"Oh! Izuku! Are you ready to meet the two pro heroes we promised?" Toshinori asked Izuku.

Izuku was downright excited to hear this. "YES!!! ALL MIGHT AND MAGNETIC ARE GONNA BE HERE!!!" Izuku said, making the house rumble. Maruki and Himawari were surprised by this.

"You'll get used to that." Katsuki said chuckling.

“Alright son, close your eyes,” Toshinori said.

Izuku did as instructed and waited for a few minutes. Meanwhile Toshinori and Inko were getting dressed into their hero costumes. Toshinori looked to see Inko unbuttoning her blouse and quickly turned away, not daring to look at her body like a perv. Inko giggled.

“It's nothing you haven’t seen before dear,” Inko said as she laughed.

"I guess somethings just never change, aye Inko?" Toshinori said with a chuckle and a blush.

Inko blushed looking at his muscles, before staring at her own body. She felt like she was gaining a bit of weight.

"Oh I'm fine," she said, "I've just been.... a bit self conscious about my body.."

Toshinori wrapped his arms around Inko's waist. "Inko my dear, there's nothing wrong with your body. You look no different than when I first fell in love with you!" Toshinori said.

Inko laughed at this. “Toshi!” she said.

Toshinori pulled Inko into a kiss which she melted into. It lasted a while but Inko stopped themselves from getting too intimate remembering something important.

"We shouldn't keep Izuku waiting any longer." Inko said with a blush.

"Heh heh! Right. We better get ready for another explosion of excitement." Toshinori said, blushing himself.

Izuku still had his eyes closed. He then heard some laughter. He looked around to see who was making the laughter.

" **WE ARE HERE... TO WISH THE BIRTHDAY BOY WITH A TAIL A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!** " All Might boomed.

Izuku looked up to see his two idols, All Might and Magnetic in the flesh. 

"All Might and Magnetic are in our house!" Izuku said smiling

" **Haha, happy birthday young Izuku Midoriya!** " All Might said with his proud smile.

Izuku was beyond excited that he started glowing green and causing a rumbling once again but this time a chandelier that was barely hanging on fell off what was left of the ceiling.

Magnetic looked down to the young boy with a smile. 

"You're as adorable as your mommy told us," she said

"He's also incredibly strong! Possibly stronger than you All Might!" Katsuki said.

"Kacchan, I may be a little powerful but I don't hold a candle to All Might!" Izuku said with All Might sweat dropping.

'You have no idea how wrong you are young Izuku!' All Might thought.

Then Maruki decided to ask a question to the two of them.

"Hey All Might! Who do you think would win? You or Izuku?" 

At this question Izuku pointed at All Might and All Might pointed at Izuku.

"Looks like they might be evenly matched," David said with a chuckle.

“You’re right Papa,” Melissa said, “Especially with all the training he’s done!”

" **David, you're probably overestimating me or underestimating my So-... I mean Young Midoriya.** " All Might said.

Ochako approached Magnetic with a smile.

"Miss Magnetic, have you ever worked with the space hero 13?" she asked shyly.

"Young Lady, more than you could count! Except you probably couldn't see it on the media because some were... a little too tragic... she saved nearly everyone! Some had a few... injuries." Magnetic said.

"Ooooooh," Ochako said. 

"What's the secret to your quirk Mr. All Might?" Katsuki asked.

All Might nearly coughed up blood going into his civilian form but stopped himself though not sure how to answer the sudden question.

**"Well... I uhhh. My quirk is... uhhh.** " All Might was stumped on how to answer that question until Inko stepped in.

"Intense workouts and a steady diet of healthy foods," she said.

" **Yeah... so in other words, pushups, sit ups, and plenty of juice!** " All Might said then gave a hardy laugh.

"All Might... I have a question." Izuku said looking at All Might.

**"What is it Izuku my boy! I always have time for my fans!** " All Might said.

"Do you think I can be a hero like you one day?" Izuku asked with tears poking out his eyes.

All Might bent down to his level. 

" **A good hero, probably,** " All Might said, " **But with abilities like this, you'd have better luck at being a GREAT hero! Possibly even greater than I!** "

At this Izuku's eyes glew green more than usual with his body once again glowing green with his hair flowing as he got excited beyond belief.

"Did you hear that Kacchan! He said I can be greater than him!!!" Izuku said with excitement in his voice.

He immediately calmed down before he got too excited.

" **I was told about a time where you recently saved this young lady from bullies,** " All Might said, turning to Ochako who smiled back at Izuku.

"Well, I couldn't just stand there and watch her get hurt..." Izuku said, smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"You should've seen the look on that guy's face! His left side of his face was completely broken and lost his left eye as well!" Katsuki said, smiling and laughing in his sentence.

“It was actually a tooth he lost,” Izuku corrected him, “But yea I guess I am strong like you haha.”

“Well young boy, I am going to tell you a secret that must be kept guarded by all of you,” All Might said. 

“What is it?” Izuku asked.

All Might suddenly had smoke appearing around him.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Izuku asked, “Where did All Might go?”

"Young Izuku. I actually am All Might. And guess what, your Mother is Magnetic!" Toshinori said, smiling awaiting Izuku's explosive reaction.

"Super Cool!!!" Izuku said while controlling his emotions. He jumped into Toshinori's arms and laughed. 

"Well I'll be darned," Maruki said, "No wonder why Izuku is as strong as him!"

"Uncle Might will always be full of surprises," she said.

"But that still doesn't explain the tail. Did you have a tail by any chance Uncle Toshi?" Katsuki asked.

"Come on Kaachan we can worry about that another time," Izuku said.

"Eh I suppose you're right," Katsuki said, "Let's boogie!"

Much later Izuku was tuckered out and resting on the bed after all the guests left. Before Ochako left, she rushed to Izuku's side and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Izuku, not fully asleep, when Ochako left, Izuku's face found a new shade of red rivaling the hair of a Super Saiyan God. Inko and Toshinori chuckled.

_Deku.exe has stopped working_


	4. Arc 1 Chapter 4: A Smashing Victory

Arc 1 Chapter 4: A Smashing victory

Izuku had spent the next 8 years training and becoming strong with his quirk. Whenever he didn’t use his tail, he used his fists and the ability to fly. Not to mention his friends had also gotten stronger as well. Katsuki could now throw hard explosions, and Ochako could make more things weightless. 

Teshi continued to try and ridicule Izuku ,but he didn’t let it bother him, especially with Katsuki around. 

It was an average day at Middle School. On his way there, Izuku saw a pro hero battle. He saw Kaumi woods and Mt Lady taking on a giant monster.

The teacher was giving out a lecture. 

“Now I’m gonna pass out your career forms so you can fill them out,” he said, “But…. I don’t think there’s a need for that. Because you’re all gonna be heroes right?!”

"Teach, don't lump us three down with these extras!" Katsuki said.

"Me, Deku, and Round Face are the only ones who'll be the next top three heroes!"

“We don’t stand a chance against Midoriya,” one of the students said, “He could easily get in with that immense strength!”

“Guys you’re way too modest,” Izuku said, “I’m not that strong?”

“Dude, you punched a boulder and destroyed it with ease!” said another student. 

“Please, if anyone’s gonna make it into the U.A, it's gonna be me!” said a voice.

It was Teshi, who glared at Izuku remembering what he did.

“That loser couldn’t make it in even if he tried, because he’s just a weak nobody,” Teshi said.

“Jealous?” Ochako asked.

"Jealous of what!? Some weak tail boy!? Pfft! I'm gonna be the next number one hero and all you losers will be a pebble beneath my fe-" Teshi didn't finish after Izuku back slapped him hard with his tail getting annoyed by the dumbass dragon boy knocking him out cold.

“Thank you Midoriya,” the teacher said, “Now we still got a big day ahead of us.”

Later after class Izuku was putting in some notes about other heroes and their quirks. He also had a bit of information about his quirk as well. Somehow his punches could blow wind just like All Might.

“Yo Deku, you coming?” Katsuki asked.

"Yeah! I'm coming Kacchan!" Izuku said.

"We're not done here Deku!" Teshi said, swiping his notebook.

He skimmed through it looking at all the pro heroes and quirks. 

“Hey, give that back!” Izuku shouted.

"What's all this useless trash in here?" Teshi asked, "Hero notes? You don't need any of this shit."

His hand started to grow into a dragon arm

Before Teshi could do anything else Ochako snatched the notebook out of his hand before Izuku did something to get his hands bloody.

"Thanks Ochako!" Izuku smiling at Ochako.

"No problem Deku!" Ochako said back.

"You shouldn't have done that cupcake," Teshi said. 

He started walking towards them, but before anything could happen, a blur dashed in front of Teshi and crossed his shoelaces making him fall over. That blur was none other than another of Izuku's friends, Tadashi Yasato. His quirk involved super speed.

"Thanks Yasato! I was just about to take care of him myself, so thanks!" Izuku said with a solar flare smile.

"No prob mate," he said, "After all that's what friends are here for. This guy needed to be taught a lesson. As usual."

Katsuki and Ochako started heading out. Tadashi then turned to Izuku and smirked.

"Soooooooo, when do you plan on telling her?" he asked.

Izuku blushed. "Telling her what?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me! Who do you think I am? Teshi? All jokes aside, tell her you like her!" Tadashi said.

"What.... I.... She..... We..... I'm...." Izuku said, turning into a stuttering mess, much to Tadashi’s amusement.

"HA HA HA!!! Oh it's all good mate! I'm sure she likes you back. And why wouldn't she? All the girls are falling head over heels for ya! I've seen it every time you walked by them! So seriously! You should go confess and soon!" Tadashi said.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it," Izuku said. 

He started heading home. He decided to take a shortcut and go through a tunnel. As he walked by himself, he couldn't help but think he heard a noise behind him.

"What was that?" Izuku said, it started getting closer when he suddenly knew it was coming from underneath.

The Sludge popped out and tried to capture Izuku but he effortlessly dodged.

“That was close,” he said to himself.

“I need to get outta here quickly, before he shows up!” the monster said, “Good thing you showed up. You’d make excellent cover!!”

“Yea, not happening,” Izuku said.

The monster shot tentacles at Izuku, which he dodged with ease. He wasn't going to become some villain's puppet for sure! 

"I can keep this up forever," he thought to himself, "Or at least until help arrives!"

Izuku charged up for a Ki blast, but Before Izuku could do anything, a manhole cover was shot into the sky. The monster turned around and saw..... All Might.

" **Everything's ok now,** " All Might said, " **Because I am here.** "

Izuku beamed with excitement like he always did seeing his idol/father. "ALL MIGHT!!!" Izuku shouted.

" **Stand back young one, and watch a pro at work.** "

The sludge monster dashed at All Might ready to attack. However, All Might had other plans. 

" **Texas..... SMAAAAAASH!** " he shouted.

His punch emitted a force of wind splattering the villain into dozens of pieces.

"That was awesome Dad! Do you need help cleaning this up?" Izuku asked as he found a nearby bottle.

" **Sure, that would be appreciated,** " All Might said, " **But when we're in public, address me as All Might.** "

"Sure thing All Might," Izuku said as he smiled. 

As they were cleaning up the mess, Ochako approached them. She overheard some sounds that sounded like her best friend and wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Deku are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah Ochako, i'm fine." Izuku said, giving her a smile, "Where's Kacchan?" 

"He decided to go to the gym," Ochako said, "Glad to see you're still doing well in hero work All Might."

" **Old Texas Chainsaw could throw some hits but nothing too much for this guy,** " All Might answered.

"I knew he couldn't beat you All Might! Anyway, see ya later All Might! We're gonna see if we can't find Kacchan at the gym." Izuku said waving goodbye to his Idol and Father.

"I'll see you at home, Midoriya," All Might said. 

He jumped away and suddenly, the bottle he was carrying dropped to the ground. It cracked and the sludge monster started to get free. 

"Freedom....." he said. 

He decided to find himself a new victim.

"So Ochako. What do you want to do today? Kacchan probably doesn't want to be bothered. So do you... want to do something together?" Izuku asked.

Ochako started to blush. 

‘ _Is he trying to ask me out?_ ’ Ochako thought.

"Do you mean..... do you mean like a...." 

Before she could finish, both of them were startled by an explosion. 

"What the hell was that?" Izuku asked.

"It came from this way! Come on we gotta check it out!" Izuku said, running towards the explosion.

Ochako followed suit. There was a crowd of people blocking their path. Izuku saw what looked like sludge trying to fight something. He recognized the explosions as well. It was Katsuki!

"I'm not gonna let you use me for your scheme creep!!" Katsuki said, trying to escape.

The pro heroes weren’t doing a thing. They were just standing there. Izuku knew he had to call his father. While he was doing so, Ochako decided to take action. She rushed into the scene.

“Hey stop that girl!” Kaumi Woods said.

"Ochako!" Izuku yelled, concerned for her safety.

'Crap! What can I do here! Looks like all I can do is do what All Might would do!' Izuku thought to himself.

"Looks like I'm gonna need to take action myself!" Izuku said to himself.

Ochako grabbed something and made it weightless. She then threw it at the sludge monster's face and it yelped in pain. This gave Izuku an open window. He dashed towards the monster and grabbed Katsuki's hand. Using all his strength, he pulled Katsuki out.

"Alright! Both of you get out of here! I'm gonna do what I was told to not do!" Izuku said as he started glowing green.

"Shit! I know that glow! EVERYONE TAKE THE FUCK DOWN!!!" Katsuki shouted knowing damn well what's gonna happen.

He channeled energy and emitted a green ki blast. Toshinori was watching from a distance. Izuku then fired the ki blast at the monster, turning it into pieces again. He then dashed around and put it in a secure bottle that was unbreakable.

“That should hold it,” he said.

He turned to a crowd of people. One person started clapping and then later they all started clapping.

“Don’t clap for him!” Death Arms said, “He ran into danger unnecessarily and could’ve gotten himself killed! Seriously kid what the hell were you thinking!!” 

He turned to Ochako.

“AND YOU!!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RUSHING IN LIKE THAT!!!!” he shouted.

"OH SHUT UP YOU PRO EXTRA! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! CALLING YOURSELVES HEROES!!! ROUND FACE OVER HERE AT LEAST TRIED TO HELP!!!!!" Katsuki snapped at Death Arms with his explosive attitude, “And Deku did your job for you by capturing him!”

" **While the explosive boy should watch his temper, he has a point,** " All Might said from behind Death Arms, " **These two went in there and helped their friend and what did you do? You stood by and did nothing! A pro hero should always be willing to put themselves on the front line, no matter the situation.** "

“Oh um…. All Might sir,” Death Arms said.

" **Don't 'All Might sir' me,** " All Might said in a serious tone, " **You will apologize to these future heroes this instant!** "

Other pros surrounded Izuku, amazed by his work.

"Hey, you should join my agency!" said KAumi Woods.

"No, join mine!" Mt Lady said.

"No he should join mine!"

Izuku, Ochako and Katsuki were being overwhelmed by other pro heroes until Izuku decided to take Ochako and Katsuki and flew outta there and got to a distance and started walking. Fortunately certain parts of his ‘quirk’ were not restricted from public usage


	5. Arc 1 Chapter 5: A Worthy Successor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshinori makes the ultimate decision. He choses someone to be his successor and hold his quirk OFA. But who will it be?

Arc 1 Chapter 5: A worthy Successor.

"Well today has been eventful hasn't it guys!" Izuku said. As the trio started walking down the street from just landing away from the crowd of people.

“I’ll say,” Ochako said, while kicking a pebble that was in front of her.

“Well, I should be heading back,” Katsuki said, “Don’t be surprised if fangirls show up wanting your autograph!” He turned around and started making his way home this time careful of anything that could grab him at any moment.

As Izuku was walking home with Ochako he was greeted by Toshinori. In his skinny form so he wouldn't attract attention to them.

“Well, today was pretty eventful for you kids wasn’t it?” he asked. Looking down at Izuku and Ochako.

“Totally,” Izuku said, “We had to fly away from the crowd haha.”

"I'd say! By the way, what were you two thinking when you rushed into that sludge monster to save young Bakugo? I'm not scolding, I'm just asking." Toshinori asked.

"Well, we saw that our friend was in danger," Izuku answered, "The pros weren't doing anything and he was our friend. We had to help him."

"Yeah," Ochako chimed in, "And then we were scolded for doing what was right, which was uncool."

"What you two did there was the true essence of a hero. Now, Young Izuku, there's something about my quirk that I neglected to tell you about for you and our families' safety." Toshinori said.

“Your quirk?” Izuku asked. 

“I wasn’t born with this power,” Toshinori told him, “This quirk I have has been passed onto me from another. This special quirk is called One For All.”

“One….. For….. All?” Izuku repeated.

“It is like a sacred torch that is passed down from one person to another, and as the user grows, the power grows with it. One For All is the secret behind my strength, granting me the power to save those who are in danger,” Toshinori explained, “Those who have a quirk for themselves already, One For All will enhance that quirk in great ways. There have been 8 users including me who have used this power, and now I chose you Izuku Midoriya to be the 9th user."

"All Might, it's such an honor," Izuku said, "But, I don't think I'd be a good hero by using someone else's power. However...." 

He turned to Ochako smiling.

"Ochako showed some serious bravery today. I think she would be the perfect candidate to hold your quirk."

"If you believe so young Izuku, then I won't argue with that. But, could you possibly help train her? Just... please go easy on her and DON'T give her the same weights you use." Toshinori said, “You can count on me to be there too to teach her about the quirk.”

"Sure thing,” Izuku said,

Ochako on the other hand was fangirling about this opportunity. Looking exactly like izuku, while mumbling not as fast as Izuku would but still fast enough that it was scary.

"By the way, is there a reason you want me to train her before she gets One for All? What happens if she gets it right now?" Izuku asked with his eyebrow raised..

"Trust me on this, you do not wanna know," Toshinori said. Izuku just gave him a worried glance.

Ochako then jumped to Izuku and gave him a koala-like hug with her arms wrapped around his torso while she was hanging from the side of him.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be your Dad's successor Izuku! Isn't that amazing!!!" Ochako said with a smile that Izuku practically went blind too.

Izuku blushed deeply at the sudden contact from Ochako and the blinding smile that could melt anyone's heart ,but happily hugged her back.

"Y-yeah Ochako! That is amazing!" Izuku said, still blushing.

Toshinori chuckled to himself. “Young love,” he said proud his son had found someone alot like inko.

"I swear you two would make a cute couple!" Toshinori said, making the two blush greatly.

"Anyway it's very important that you two keep this a secret," Toshinori said, "Nobody can know about this power."

Izuku and Ochako nodded.

"Understood Dad!" Izuku said, smiling a solar flare.

"Yeah! You can count on us!" Ochako said.

"By the way, is it okay if Kacchan trains with us too?" Izuku asked.

"The more the merrier," Toshinori said, "Since you all have your sights on U.A!"

"Yeah!" Izuku and Ochako yelled, throwing their fists in the air while Izuku started Glowing.

The next day, the four of them were at Dagobah Beach to begin their training for the U.A entrance exams. 

The squad was unpacking their gear when katsuki decided to ask the question everyone had on their minds.

"Hey Uncle Toshinori! What're we doing here?" Katsuki asked while yawning from being here so early.

" **Getting you all ready for the entrance exams while strengthening your quirks, like the Narrator said** " All Might said.

"Who now?" Ochako asked.

" **Not important!** " All Might said, " **You three have a great future ahead of you, and I want to make sure that future is secure. I've talked to each of your parents and got all of your usual schedules. With school out of the way you should have plenty of time to train yourselves.** "

"That's awesome! I'm probably not gonna use my ki quirk and just wear my electronic weights to the point I'm a magnet to the floor." Izuku said.

“A smart move young Midoriya,” All Might said, “As for you Uraraka, I have something planned as well.”

He passed her a schedule.

Ochako looked at the schedule and was a bit shocked at how much detail the schedule was.

Diets, workout plans, scheduled wake up and sleep time, etc.

"This is in order to get your body used to the quirk," Toshinori whispered, "It's a pretty powerful quirk and needs a well toned vessel in order to be controlled."

Ochako was nervous about it. But at the same time, she was determined to do it. Do it for herself, for her family, and for her best friends and lastly her crush.

"I'll do it!" Ochako said to All Might, Izuku saw the fire in her eyes and knew she'd make a damn good hero.

The training commenced. Ochako started moving objects around and lifting some small weights. Meanwhile Izuku and Katsuki were having their usual sparring matches. Izuku learned he could channel ki into his arms and throw insanely hard punches. He decided to make that one of his special moves.

Toshinori was watching his alien son work hard at the training, especially with the weights.

2 months have passed. Ochako had been overexerting herself a bit. To make sure she doesn’t do that anymore, All Might made a few changes to the schedule. Inko had also done her part in helping the kids train.

"Young Uraraka, don't overexert yourself! You're only human!" Toshinori said.

"But so is Deku! And look at him! He looks like he's not even tired!" Ochako said.

She admired Izuku watching him train and push himself hard.

"I admire Deku and watch him work hard to get where he is," she said with a smile, "I wanna be a great hero like him one day."

"And I'm sure you will and he's just as sure. It's just... the part about him being human... he's... actually not human." Toshinori said.

“What do you mean?” Ochako asked.

"Well... I told Shield Corp about this. It turns out, he's a nearly extinct alien race known as Saiyans. I remember reading about his biological father in my history books back when I was in UA. He was a ruthless warrior who nearly killed one of the greatest threats in the universe." Toshinori explained.

"Whoa," Ochako said in amazement, "So he's an alien?"

"Yes," Toshinori said, "He's often felt like he was different from others, but this is the main reason why."

"That's... Amazing! Does Deku know about this?" Ochako asked.

"No... I hadn't told him because I don't think his heart could take the fact that Me and Inko aren't his biological parents, or the fact that his biological parents are dead according to the letter that came with his pod." Toshinori said.

Ochako felt sorry for the boy. But she understood.

“I’ll keep it a secret,” she said smiling

"Don't get me wrong Ochako. You can tell young Bakugo but don't spread it too far. Young Izuku will know one day, I just... don't know when." Toshinori said.

Ochako nodded. She would protect Izuku with her life if it came to it. She watched her best friend/crush train her butt off. Deep down, she loved him. But she didn’t want to tell him just yet.


	6. Arc 1 Chapter 6: Continuous Training and First Date

Arc 1 Chapter 6: Continuous Training and First Date

Another month passed. Ochako’s phisyque had improved and she gained a few muscles. Izuku watched her lift weights and was amazed

"You really are amazing Ochako!" Izuku told her. 

"Thanks Deku! But I still don't hold a candle to you." Ochako said.

"Round Face, I think the only way we could beat him in a fight is if he had his weights on at the max but that's still iffy!" Katsuki noted.

“True,” Ochako said, “Btw who were you just talking on the phone with?”

“A..... friend,” he said

"A 'friend' aye!" Izuku said in a teasing manner at Katsuki.

"Oh shut up Deku! Like you have room to talk! When the hell are you gonna confe-" 

Katsuki didn't finish his sentence seeing Izuku slap his hand on his mouth.

The training continued. By month 5, ochako had finally created the vessel necessary for OFA. All Might was amazed by this.

"Holy stinking **SUPER CRAP!** " All Might shouted going into his buff form.

Izuku was twice as amazed. He got a good look at her body before turning away not wanting to be a pervert.

"Alright young Uraraka! I think you may finally hold my quirk." Toshinori said.

“Alright,” izuku said, “You did it Ocha!”

"I couldn't have done it without you Deku!" Ochako said wrapping Izuku in a hug and pecking his cheek earning a blush of dark red from the Saiyan greenette.

Katsuki smirked to himself.

“ **The time has come,** ” All Might said.

Ochako had a smile on her face waiting for the moment. All Might took a strand of hair.

" **EAT THIS.** " All Might said.

The excitement on her face turned to straight up confusion.

“Wha........”

" **In order to inherit my quirk, you need to digest my DNA so I can pass it on.** " Toshinori said.

Ochako took the hair and ate it, having her face clench from disgust. 

“This isn’t exactly how I imagined it,” she said.

"I didn't expect that either. But I was expecting not to expect something so it doesn't count." Izuku remarked scratching the back of his head.

“Now since we have more time than usual we’ll be spending the next five months training with OFA now,” All Might said, “come back tomorrow so the hair can digest.”

Katsuki smirked.

“Well would you look st the time,” he said, “I should go.”

And then izuku and ochako were by themselves. He was thinking about what Tadashi told him.

“So Ocha, since we got a day off..... would you, I dunno.... wanna hang out together, see a movie or something?”

Ochako blushed and asked, “L-l-like a date?”

"I-It could be like a d-date if y-you want it to." Izuku said shyly. 

Despite Izuku's godlike power he's not the most confident when asking out girls.

"Then yes," Ochako said smiling.

Katsuki and All Might high fived each other

"I need to tell the old hag to get ready to pay up!" Katsuki said with a smirk.

"What do you mean Young Bakugo?" Toshinori asked.

"We had a bet that those two would start dating before UA but my Mom thinks they're too shy around each other." Katsuki said.

"I bet they'll be coming back with Young Izuku carrying Young Ochako bridal style!" Toshinori said with a smirk while Katsuki had a smirk of his own.

A few minutes later, Izuku was waiting for his date at the mall. He was playing Candy Crush on his phone to pass the time. He was excited but at the same time he was nervous as hell. He had on an outfit that Inko and Mitsuki picked out for him, consisting of white and green striped dress shirt, and some green pants. 

"Deku!" called out a familiar voice.

Izuku turned to see his date arriving. Ochako was wearing a pink blouse with blue jeans and some white shoes. Izuku could only blush and smile at how cute she looked.

"H-hey Ochako!" Izuku said clearly nervous. 

"What do you want to do first?" 

"I was kind of thinking we could go to the movies. We could go see the movie Hercule and the Golden warriors!"

"Oh, okay then! Why that movie though? Didn't that movie have terrible reviews?" Izuku asked.

“Exactly, that way we have something funny to talk about,” Ochako told him.

“I see,” Izuku said smiling, “Ok.”

Ochako took him by the arm and led him to the theatre.

Izuku blushed at the sudden contact from Ochako.

'Oh Kami! I'm holding Ochako's hand! Alright Izuku calm down! You can do this' Izuku thought taking a deep breath.

Once they got to the theater, the movie was about to start.

The movie started and they saw a bunch of cardboard cutouts, they thought it was just the intro but no, it was the whole movie. From the history books the villain Cell was powerful enough to destroy the world if not the universe! And on the news he CLEARLY got karate chopped but after that they don't know what really happened. 

Izuku and Ochako found out that the reviews were right. That movie was god awful!

"That... was the worst movie I've ever seen in my entire life." Izuku said.

"Yeah! I agree! What was with all the cutouts? It probably would've been better if they just used actors and I'm sure if you give All Might an Afro wig he'll look like that Hercule guy!" Ochako said.

After the movie, they decided to go to the book store to see if there's anything they're interested in. Izuku found a book that's called 'The truth about the Cell games' it was written by a man named Son Gohan (adult Gohan btw) and Izuku decided to go ahead and buy it to read out of curiosity. Turns out, this book quickly became popular! Most people believed it but others did not.

Ochako on the other hand found a book about Ki training and was curious about said book and decided to show Izuku.

“What’s this?” Izuku asked. 

“Its a book about using Ki,” Ochako said, “Its something similar to what you’re capable of so I figured why not show this to you.”

Izuku got a look at some of the abilities. Needless to say he was amazed at the contents.

“This is incredible,” Izuku said.

"This could really help with your training Ocha! If what this book says is true then you could mix Ki with your quirk and maybe even mix it with your zero gravity to make things weightless without having to touch something directly..." Izuku kept on muttering until Ochako tried to snap him out of it.

“Always the nerd, but that’s what I really like about you,” Ochako said.

As they walked around they were approached by some kids around their age. They looked like they were looking for trouble. One of them started eying Ochako.

"Well well! What do we have her!" One of them said.

"Why don't you ditch the nerd and come with me baby! I'll make sure to rock your world!" 

"Sorry, not interested!" Ochako said. 

Izuku was trying his best to keep his cool but the next action made Izuku lose it.

"I don't take no for an answer darling!" The guy said, taking Ochako by the hand feeling her curves and then going down to her butt, “Trust me, I think you and I will have ourselves a….”

Before he could do anything else, she grabbed one of them by the arms and threw them to the floor on their back. Izuku then took the guy by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of the store. Literally.

He then turned around to see his lackeys on the floor holding their stomach. Ochako was standing there victorious. 

"Damn," he said.

"I learned Martial Arts from Uncle Gunhead," Ochako said, "And it certainly pays off."

"You really are strong Ochako! You may be stronger than I am one day!" Izuku said with a smile.

"By the way, we should have Kacchan train with ki so he doesn't have to use those clunky gauntlets that he wants to add for his costume. Maybe he could mix ki with his quirk too!" Izuku said starting a mutter storm once again.

"So cute," Ochako said to herself. 

They continued enjoying their date with no interruptions from creeps. They did get a few stank eyes from jealous girls, but Ochako blew them off

"Hmmm... maybe we should get home, I'm curious to read this book I got from the book store." Izuku said.

"What is it Deku?" Ochako asked.

"It's apparently the truth about the Cell Games written by Gohan." Izuku said.

"Oooh sounds interesting," Ochako said, "But before we go..."

She took out her phone.

"Let's take a selfie," she said.

"Oh! Okay!" Izuku said.

Ochako closed off the gap between Izuku and her for Izuku to blush as Ochako placed Izuku's arm around her as she took a selfie with Ochako smiling brightly and Izuku giving a wiggly smile.

Before she took the shot, Ochako had a better idea.

"Deku," she said as she blushed, "Would you mind..... holding me with your tail?"

"I... uh... okay!" Izuku said nervously as he wrapped her with his tail.

A young man with red spiked up hair and a girl with pink skin watched in admiration of the two ever since the whole lackey and earthquake incident. 

"Protecting his girl from perverts! That's so manly!" The boy said with tears of admiration.

“I’ll say babe,” Mina said.

Back with Izuku and Ochako, after they took their selfie, Izuku decided to have Ochako hang on to Izuku.

"Actually Deku... would you mind... carrying me like um... bridal style...?" Ochako asked nervously.

"Sure," Izuku said, "Thank god flight quirks aren't restricted."

Maruki and Himawari were watching from the distance. Himawari was squealing like a girl but not loud enough to be noticed.

Izuku carried Ochako and started to fly away back to their house.

Izuku flew up above the clouds with him holding Ochako tightly in his grip bridal style, Ochako was blushing madly from how toned Izuku is feeling his muscles.

"You okay Ochako? Your face is extremely red! Is this too high!?" Izuku started asking questions in concern.

"N-no Deku, I'm fine," Ochako said smiling.

Izuku's face was inches away from Ochako's as they made eye contact. Ochako held Izuku's face and their lips were inching closer. After that, they were interrupted by an airplane almost hitting the two teens in the moment but Izuku quickly dodged it and thankfully too! Since the two jackass writers decided to make Izuku so overpowered!

"Whoa! That was close!" Izuku said.

"Yeah! Who knew we would be getting ran over by a plane?" Ochako said.

"I know right! Flying quirks seem to be rare but not restricted." Izuku said.

They landed on the ground in front of Izuku’s house.

"Now... where were we?" 

Ochako then quickly grabbed Izuku's face and kissed him turning his face beet red but then melted into the kiss. Fireworks went off in Izuku's head as he was kissing his crush. Same with Ochako. She was happy that she was kissing her best friend

"Ochako, I love you. I've been in love with you for a long time. Will you be my girlfriend?" Izuku asked Ochako.

"Yes Deku, I would love to be your girlfriend," Ochako said, "Because I love you too, and I always have. I've felt a connection ever since the day you saved me." 

Izuku smiled and Ochako smiled back. They were about to go in for another kiss. However.....

"OH MY BABY!!!!!" Inko shouted happily.

"AH! Mom! How long have you been standing there!?" Izuku asked.

"Long enough," Inko said smiling, "My baby boy finally found someone special."

Maruki walked out and patted Izuku on the shoulder smiling.

"I know for a fact that you'll be protecting her given how powerful you are." Maruki said.

"I'll protect her from the devil himself if I have to!" Izuku said holding Ochako in a protective manner, “She might even end up protecting me with her Gunhead style martial arts.”

Meanwhile, Inko texted her friend Mitsuki that her son is dating Ochako.

"EEEEK! Izuku and Ochako are finally dating!" Mitsuki said.

"HA! Pay up hag!!!" Katsuki shouted.


	7. Arc 1 Chapter 7: The Training Continues

Arc 1 Chapter 7: The training continues.

2 days after their date, Izuku and Ochako continue their training for the Entrance Exams. Ochako finally had OFA flowing in her body. Now was the time for the training to get serious. Ochako was at a boulder and was tasked to punch it using the quirk. 

She succeeded in doing so, but in the process she busted her arm. Luckily there was this woman with a healing quirk who made her injuries go away. She was Recovery Girl.

"Alright Ocha! Now we're gonna use your quirk to destroy boulders. Since you just got OFA flowing through you, use about... 5% so you don't break something. Have you been studying about ki Ocha?" Izuku asked.

"Well at first I've been trying to see what I can do so far," Ochako said, "Looks like I got super strength for the most part."

"Alright. Perfect! I use ki to create blasts. Try doing something with your ki and quirk so you strain your ki instead of your body." Izuku said.

Ochako thought for a minute. 

"Your dad does something with the air right?" Ochako asked.

"Yea," Izuku nodded

"Hmmm why don't I try to do something like that?" Ochako said.

"That's not a bad idea! That could probably be your ki blast in a way." Izuku said.

"Try envisioning a quick way to blow a gust of wind without relying on too much of OFA," Izuku said.

“Hmmm, what if just focus on my finger to flick air pressure?" Ochako asked.

Ochako focused a bit of OFA into her fingers. She then flicked her middle finger and thumb. A gust of wind blew out and blew some rubble away. Izuku was no doubt amazed by that technique. 

"Ocha that was amazing!" he said.

"Owww!" Ochako said.

Izuku got concerned and ran to Ochako.

"Ocha! Are you okay!?" Izuku asked concern in his voice.

"Yeah i'm fine Deku. It's just bruised. Guess I need more training with ki than I thought." Ochako said rubbing the back of her neck.

“Well you’re getting better that’s for sure,” Izuku said. 

“I don’t feel as much pain with that technique, but rather more when I use OFA in my arms to punch. Even when I use a small output it still takes a bit of a toll. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I think its more like what you’re not doing,” Izuku saiad, “It seems like you’re depending on OFA as if it were more of a special move. But the thing about OFA is that it enhances your entire body.” 

He skimmed a few pages of the Ki Basics book and turned to a technique called Kaioken. 

“Check out what Goku is doing,” Izuku said, “He’s focusing the ki around his entire body, and not just a limb. He’s not flipping on one switch, then turning it off and turning on another.”

"So, you're saying I should do something like that with OFA?" Ochako asked.

"Yes! And see if you can use your ki to increase the ability and only strain your ki like how the golden warriors did with that form they use." Izuku said.

“Ok,” Ochako said smiling.

Following Izuku’s advice, she focused the quirk around her. Her body slightly started to glow. There was faint pink energy glowing around the girl, and pink veins appeared around her. There was electricity dancing around her like crazy. She kept it at an output of 5% so she didn’t overdo it.

Izuku nodded.

"Alright, can you move Ocha?" Izuku asked.

Ochako nodded.

"Alright, I want you to punch me square in the chest with that percentage." Izuku said.

"Ok," Ochako said. 

She dashed at Izuku who moved out of the way. Ochako was relentless and she wouldn't give up till she completed her task given to her. She then did a hook near Izuku who dodged it. 

"If you want me to slow down I can," Izuku said.

"No keep doing!" Ochako said, "I like this."

Ochako was still trying to hit Izuku who was still dodging without breaking a sweat. Ochako was then getting tuckered out.

"Hmm... try going a little bit over than what you're used to till you get used to it. It'll probably hurt a bit but should be fine. Try training with your ki as well and maybe mix your ki blasts with your quirk." Izuku said.

Ochako then realized that Izuku was taking notes as Ochako was trying to hit him.

“Always the nerd,” Ochako said, “But you’re my nerd now.”

She kissed his nose.

Izuku blushed a bit but kissed her lips catching her off guard.

Ochako giggled at this action.

"So ready to go again?" Ochako asked.

"The question should be, are YOU ready to go again!" Izuku said with a smirk.

"You're damn right I am," Ochako said.

They continued the training for the last few months. Before they knew it, it was the day of the entrance exams. Izuku and Ochako were walking into the U.A dorms hand in hand.

"Hey! I recognize you!" A kid with red spiky hair said from behind him.

"I saw you protecting your girl from those creeps! You were so manly!" He said with manly tears.

"Oh thanks," Izuku said, "I'm Izuku Midoriya, and this is my girlfriend, Ochako Uraraka."

"Pleased to meet you," Ochako said. 

"I'm Ejiro Kirishima," Kirishima said, "And this alien queen by my side is my girlfriend, Mina Ashido."

"Heya! I was with him when that earthquake happened. What's your quirk? It's incredibly powerful!" Mina said.

"Well, based on my many abilities I have which include flight, and energy blasts, I decided to call it....... Stockpile!" Izuku said quickly coming up with a name.

"My quirk involves zero gravity," Ochako said, "I also came up with a new move in which i can focus the gravity around me to make myself faster and stronger. Now I can keep up with my amazing boyfriend. And now...."

"Move it losers!" shouted a voice.

It was none other than Teshi who bumped into the 4 students on purpose.

"You butt out red head," Teshi said, "This is my moment, and nobody is gonna get in my way. My dragon arm and I are gonna rule this school!"

Izuku was about to let him have it, but Ochako held him back. 

"Don't worry sweetie, he's not worth it," she told him.

"That's what I say," Tadashi said walking forward, "Looks like you guys are taking the exam too."

Izuku and Ochako nodded.

"Well, good luck," he said as he took a sip of red bull.

“If I can ask, why do you have a can of soda in your pocket?” asked someone.

Tadashi turned around mid sip to see a girl with a large ponytail. She had blue eyes and was wearing a short sleeved shirt despite the cold weather. 

“Oh, you mean this,” Tadashi said, showing her the red bull, “It’s basically my fuel. I gotta keep in top energy for my quirk.”

"If I may ask, what is your quirk?" The girl with a ponytail asked.

"Oh, my quirk is speed force! The name is pretty self explanatory, but I can use this energy building up inside my body to go at incredibly fast speeds. My idle is Ingenium." Tadashi said.

“That’s very interesting,” the ponytailed girl said, “My quirk…. Well, let’s just say you’ll wanna be surprised by it.”

“Fair enough,” Tadashi said as he held out his hand, “My name’s Tadashi Yasato by the way.”

“I think it's better to keep it as a surprise until the entrance exam actually starts,” Tadashi said before putting out his hand, “I’m Tadashi by the way. Tadashi Yosato.”

The girl shook his hand before smiling. “My name is Momo Yaoyorozu.”

"Well, nice to meet ya Yaoyorozu!" Tadashi said.

“Nice to meet you too,” Yaoyorozu said.

“Whatever your quirk is, I’m sure you’ll do amazing in the exam,” he said with a wink. 

Momo blushed after hearing that compliment.

“Thanks,” she said, “In any case, good luck Yosato.” 

Tadashi waved goodbye and then turned to Izuku. He had a huge smirk on his face.

“What?” he asked.

“Oh nothing,” Izuku said.

“Izu where is Katsuki, I didn't see him” Ochako asked 

“Oh he texted me that he already left, so he might be in and come on we are gonna be late ochako.” He replied grabbing ochako’s arm and pulling her towards entrance

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad cowritten by IdhronFueron97!


End file.
